


Neon Moon

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Self Indulgent Country Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: From a Tumblr Prompt: Malex - Alex's good friends from the Army visit and all bug him about the guy he supposedly spent 6 months learning how to ballroom dance for. And Michael is within earshot of this conversation? Maybe a girl from the group convinces Alex to dance "for old times sake"and cue Michael and the rest of the town learning that Alex is actually really good, even with the prosthetic?





	Neon Moon

Alex tossed back the tequila shot and bit into the lime with a face. They’d only just switched from beer to tequila and he was only three shots in so they still burned going down. Kara was laughing next to him at something he’d missed because he had realized that at some point during the night Michael Guerin had found himself a table that was entirely too close to Alex’s. Whether that was on purpose or not, Alex was trying not to consider because he’d only go crazy if he did.

Every now and then Michael would glance over and catch Alex looking his way. Their eyes would lock until one of them gave in and looked away. It was awful and it was distracting Alex from time with his Air Force friends. They were only in town for the weekend so Alex needed to be present with them not pining over his lost love.

When he heard his name it snapped him back to the present. “What? Sorry.”

“Man, you’ve been M.I.A. all night.” Kara pointed out.

“I know, I suck. What did I miss?” Alex asked.

“Well, we were wondering what happened to that guy you spent like, what was it, six months? That guy you spent six months learning how to dance for? What happened with that? Why isn’t he here?” Matt asked.

Alex deflated a little. His eyes shot over to Michael who was clearly listening in. “Things didn’t work out. He wanted someone else.” He said slowly.

Michael took another shot and Alex wanted to disappear.

“Well that’s his loss!” Matt said. 

“For real, Alex, he doesn’t know what he’s missing!” Brian added.

Alex just shrugged. He didn’t want to talk about it, even though the guys were just trying to boost him up, it still hurt to think about. It didn’t even matter that Michael and Maria hadn’t worked out, it just mattered that Michael hadn’t picked him when it came down to it.

“Come on, we don’t have to talk about him.” Kara said, leaning in and tucking her arm into his. “We could just dance. You shouldn’t waste all that talent you acquired.” Kara tugged at him, but Alex wasn’t budging.

“No, we don’t have to do that.” Alex shook his head. He could see Michael watching him and it was humiliating. It would be even worse if he got up to dance.

“Sure we do, come on Alex, don’t make me beg.” Kara pouted at him and while the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself in front of Michael, he’d always had a hard time telling Kara no. She was like the sister he’d never had.

“Fine, but we’re waiting for a better song.” He said, his resolve stiffening. He took another shot and skipped the lime. “One we can two step to.” 

Of course the very next song was Achy Breaky Heart and Alex was out of objections. He let Kara pull him out onto the dance floor and together they moved around the outside of the floor in a circle as he spun her around and around, keeping the beat to the song. 

It had been a while, and he hadn’t really tested his prosthetic, but somehow it was like riding a bicycle. It was easy to remember the steps and his body went with it, as if he’d been keeping up with it all along. In fact it was easy and kinda fun. He found himself laughing and smiling and genuinely enjoying himself. So much so that he missed the fact that Michael was standing at the edge of the dance floor as the song ended.

They were about to walk off when someone grabbed his arm and stopped him. The next song started up as Alex turned to face Michael. Of course it had to be a sad one. A slow one.

“Dance with me?” Michael asked. 

Alex thought he might be losing his mind. He took a quick glance around and there were already people watching them. Roswell wasn’t really the place for two men to go dancing, even in their friend’s bar.

“Please?” He asked. And there was something about the way he held Alex’s gaze that got to him. He couldn’t quite believe he was doing it, but he said yes.

Then Michael was the one pulling him out of the floor and together they worked out that Michael would just follow his lead. He pulled Alex close and then they were dancing.

Alex forgot to care about the people watching, he forgot to worry about his leg, or the fact that he was mad at Michael still. Everything just went away. There was just the two of them spinning slowly around the dancefloor. Michael took direction easily so Alex had no trouble leading him. He was warm in Alex’s arms, and he smelled so damn good. So familiar. It made Alex’s throat tight with emotion. The song didn’t help either. Still they danced.

Alex thought about how many times he’d pushed Michael away, maybe one too many times. He thought maybe he’d been too harsh with his judgement. He’d been hurt and he’d taken it out on Michael. Maybe he didn’t have to. Maybe they could be friends again. Maybe they could at least be something.

Michael was smiling softly at him and Alex was forgetting all the reasons he’d been angry. He didn’t even notice the song was coming to an end until it was slowing down.

Then at the last turn Alex caught sight of his friends standing on the sidelines. So he maneuvered Michael into a complicated spin that got some applause. He realized then that the others dancing were giving them more space. They were all watching and they seemed to be enjoying what they were seeing.

When the song ended there was more applause and Michael was grinning at him. “I didn’t know you could do that.” He said.

“Yeah, well, I may have had a few lessons.” Alex replied with a slight shrug.

“For six months?” Michael asked with a grin. 

Alex had to laugh at himself. Michael had heard everything.

“Well, it seemed important at the time.” Alex said.

“Then we’ll have to be sure to do this again, won’t we? We can’t have talent like that going to waste.” Michael teased as they walked back to their tables.

“Maybe so, maybe so.” Alex said softly.

“Does this mean you’re gonna talk to me now?” Michael asked, suddenly losing the teasing in his voice.

“Maybe so.” Alex said, completely serious.

“I’ll take it.” Michael answered. Then, quite unexpectedly, he leaned in and kissed Alex’s cheek before leaving Alex standing there, his friends looking just as surprised as he was.

They continued trading glances all night, but Alex wasn’t sad anymore. He felt almost hopeful. Like maybe something had started between them, something like healing. And maybe, jsut maybe, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
